


Envy

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: What happens after Sam Dean and Cas find out about Crowley.





	Envy

You sat in the bunker staring at the wall. They were all pissed at you. You didn’t blame them. He was the King of Hell after all. You knew they would be. But this wasn’t the first dumb thing you’d done to piss off your brother’s, probably wouldn’t be the last either. What hurt the most was Cas was pissed. Those blue eyes of his had looked at you with so much hurt and anger. You sighed and wiped the tear away.

You walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Dean, “Do you think he’ll ever like me again?” Dean rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer, “Maybe you should have thought about the repercussions before you slept with Crowley.” You glared at him, “You know what Dean, that’s not what it’s all about. He actually cares about me.” Dean scoffed, “Right Y/N the King of Hell cares about a hunter. The only thing he cares about is himself and keeping an eye on you. Watching our moves making sure we’re not planning on taking him out anytime soon” You sighed, “No that’s just what you assume you don’t know him at all.” Sam looked up from his beer, usually when Dean and Y/N fought he tried to stay out of it, “Y/N we know him pretty well. He’s just using you. Using you to find out what we know.”

You stood up, “Ha jokes on ya’ll. We don’t even talk about work. We talk about how annoying my brother’s are, and how beautiful I am. But never do we talk about work. Mine or his.” Sam sighed, “Ok Y/N, believe what you want to believe. It’s what you’re going to do anyway.” She smirked, “You’re damn right. I’m twenty-one years old. Y'all can’t tell me who I can and can’t date any more.” Dean slammed his fist down onto the table, “Damn it Y/N. He’s a fucking demon. You’re a Winchester. You giggled, “Oh yeah Dean. What about Ruby?” Dean sighed, “I hated that bitch too”

***

Cas sat in the park watching the bees fly around. He couldn’t believe what he’d just found out. What was it about the Winchester that made them want to walk on the dangerous side all the time? He’d saved each of them from themselves as much as he’d saved them from any supernatural being. But for some reason this thing she had with Crowley hurt worse, it cut just a little bit deeper. Maybe it was becasue she was his best friend, and he loved her.

***

You plopped down onto his bed, and smiled at him, “They are so damn annoying.” He sat down next to you, “Who are kitten?” You laid your head on his shoulder, “My brothers. They’re convinced that you are just using me to get information on what we are doing. They don’t believe that we don’t even talk about work.” He laughed and evil laugh, “Oh kitten, but they’re right. See you talk in your sleep. You’ve been spilling plans to me for months now. How else do you think I’ve been finding out?” You glared at him, “How could you? You told me you loved me.” He smirked, “I’m bloody Crowley. I’m the King of Hell.” You stood up and stormed out.

***

You sat on your bed crying, wishing Cas was there. How could you have been so wrong? He appeared at the foot of your bed, “Y/N why are you crying?” You wiped the tears away, “Because I screwed everything up for someone who I meant nothing to.” Cas sat down next to you and wrapped you in his arms, “It’ll be ok.” You looked up into his piercing blue eyes, “But you hate me Castiel. And….And I just want my best friend back.” Cas grabbed your face and kissed you passionately before pulling away, “I dont want to be your friend anymore Y/N.”

You pulled him close, “Ok Castiel we don’t have to be friends anymore.” He growled at the sound of his name on your lips. His hand moved up under your shirt until it reached your breast. Your sighed as his thumb brushed your nipple and you pulled him down for another kiss. You pushed the trench coat off his shoulders and down his arms. He in turn lifted your shirt over your head and dropped it to the floor. He stared at your bare breast hungrily. You smiled at him as you loosened his tie then unbuttoned his shirt and slide it off his arms and dropped it to the floor next to yours. His mouth moved to your breast and sucked a nipple in causing you to gasp and move a hand to his head.

You ran your fingers through his hair as his hand massaged your other breast, before making it’s way down to you shorts. When he reached the hem of your shorts he stopped briefly and looked into Y/E/C, “Are you sure?” You looked back into his blue eyes, “Yes Cas I’m sure.” His hand moved under the hem of your shorts and panties and his lips crashed down on yours. His finger moved through your folds and found your clit. Circling it as he bit down on your lower lip. You let out a moan as you pulled him close. He sunk one finger then two into you and started pumping in and out. Then he moved away and kissed down your body until he got to your shorts.

He quickly removed your shorts and panties and knelt between your legs. You trembled at his touch. He kissed up your leg, gently biting the inside of your thigh before moving to your center. His tongue darted through your folds to your clit and he licked circles around it. Then he plunged his tongue deep inside you and pumped in and out. You moaned out and grabbed for his hair as your hips bucked up into his face. He placed a hand on your hip to keep you still and with the other he started circling your clit again. It didn’t take long before you were coming undone, spilling your juices all over him. He leaned back on his haunches and smiled at you. Your juices glistening on his face. You smiled back at him, “It’s your turn.”

He stood up and took his pants and underwear off. Then he smirked at her, “No today is about you.” You nodded your head as he stroked his already hard cock. You licked your lips in anticipation. He lined up with your entrance then rammed inside stilling for a second giving you time to adjust to his enormous size. You gasped out as he entered you, but when you were ready you bucked your hips up into him. He took the signal and picked a pace. Not to fast, but not slow. He kissed down your jawline then bit your neck marking you as his. You screamed out his name. He pulled all the way out of you then rammed into you again. You scratched down his back. A few pumps later and they were both coming undone. They clung tight to each other as they came down from their highs. He kissed you as he rolled off you. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long now.” You giggled, “Then what took you so long?” He shrugged, “Nerves.”

Sam and Dean busted into your room, “If you’re going to do this you can at least have the respect not to do it here.” Cas’ eyes went wide and you pulled the covers over yourself, “Guys i believe you know Cas?” Dean’s mouth dropped open, “Um yeah. Hey Cas.” Sam shook his head, “You know the last time this happened it was Crowley we found in your bed.” You sighed, “Yeah well ya’ll were right about him. Apparently I talk in my sleep and the slimy bastard has been using that against me.” Dean smirked, “I told you so.” Cas glared at him. “Not the time. Will you two leave us now.” Your brother’s turned and left the room leaving you alone with your angel.


End file.
